


Fright Night

by hybryd0



Series: Halloween Fics [2]
Category: Glee, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a “real” job, but there’s nothing he loves more than working in a haunted house with his boyfriends and best mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, a massive thank you to lazy-daze for Britpicking for me. I decided to take on this little personal writing challenge a little too close to Halloween and so the smut didn’t get written so that I could still finish the other fic in time.

Liam could see a queue already forming in front of the building as he made his way towards the employee-only side entrance. The popularity of Insanitarium really ratcheted up after last season when they’d opened the new laser tag section. There had been some concern that the laser tag would mean less people going through the rest of Insanitarium, but the opposite had happened and Liam was looking forward to another season full of terrifying the patrons; getting the job there was definitely the best thing that had happened to him since he and his four mates moved to United States.

“Payno!”

Liam grinned as he spotted Niall leaning against the wall by the entrance talking to Zayn who was no doubt getting in one last smoke break before he started hours worth of make up. Liam and Niall were both actors while Zayn was one of the artists that not only did the special effects make up for the actors, but he’d helped design quite a bit of scenes throughout Insanitarium. They all had “real” jobs, but there was really nothing Liam looked forward to more than the month that Insanitarium was open.

“Hey lads, ready for tonight?” Liam asked as he stopped in front of them.

“I think I saw some squealers in the queue, should be a laugh,” Niall said, eyes lighting up at the prospect.

“Have you seen your costumes yet, boys?” Zayn asked, smoke curling from his mouth with each word.

“Not yet,” Niall said. “I think Kurt was still making last minute choices for them during the last week.”

“I think Sam is still picking out sleeveless things for me,” Liam said. “Something about showing off my guns.”

“Shameless flirt,” Niall said with a roll of his eyes, but that was something they all knew. 

Zayn snorted and stubbed out his cigarette. “Speaking of shameless flirt, Louis has Harry in his chair already.”

“Harry has the least amount of make up required,” Liam commented as he followed the other two through the door. There were already half a dozen actors roaming around, going through the costumes and props and the trio weaved easily through them to head to the prep area.

“You two go get your costumes then come back to me,” Zayn said as he continued on to his workstation right beside Louis. “Kurt’ll probably have something to say about that.”

Liam and Niall turned and headed back to the costume department and as expected Kurt Hummel, one of the founders of Insanitarium, was directing traffic as the actors scrambled around following his orders. Kurt and Sam were awesome to work for, but Kurt was a lot more controlling of the costume department than Sam was the art department and some people didn’t handle his micromanaging well. Liam liked them both well enough, wouldn’t have continued working for them for three years if he didn’t even with both of his boyfriends there too.

“Payne, executioner outfit six! Horan, straightjacket five!” Kurt called out as soon as he saw them. Liam only took a second to observe him, noticing he looked more stressed than normal, and then quickly grabbed the costume that Kurt had picked for him.

“D’ya feel like maybe there’s a stick a bit too far up his arse tonight?” Niall asked as they both beelined for the changing rooms.

“Maybe it’s a lack of Sam’s stick that’s got him all twisted up,” Liam suggested and they both laughed as they parted ways to get changed.

The costume Kurt had put together for Liam fit perfectly, as was to be expected, and was black from head to toe. The hood had straps that fit under his chin and the whole lower half of his face was exposed for Zayn to go to town on; Liam expected lots of blood and torn flesh with gruesome teeth. The top was sleeveless and snug, but not too tight and there were wristbands to go with it. The trousers were pretty nondescript, but there was a belt to go with it with a skull buckle that Liam thought was pretty cool looking. Liam couldn’t wait to see what he looked like after Zayn was done with him.

“I look like a right nutter,” Niall called through the door.

“Finally the flesh reflects the madness within,” Liam said back.

“Oi, I think you have me confused with Louis,” there was a pause and then, “nice Harry Potter reference, Payno.”

Liam smiled and stepped out of the room, breaking into a laugh as he spotted Niall’s costume. The straight jacket was blood stained and ripped, not strapped up for the moment, and blood stained white trousers finished it off. Liam couldn’t wait to actually see Niall get into character; he’d seen it before during practice, but to see him in character and in costume was really going to be something.

“You’re going to look fierce once Zayn is done with you,” Niall said, obviously appreciating the way the costume showed off Liam’s muscles. “Too bad our sections aren’t close to each other.”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed as the two of them headed toward the prep area. “I’d like to see your skit just once.”

“You’ve seen me act the fool before,” Niall pointed out, which was true, especially if Louis was involved too.

The two separated to their respective artists’ workstation; Niall to Louis and Liam to Zayn; Liam leaned in to give Louis a quick peck on the lips in greeting. There wasn’t a particular reason they separated that way, but it had stayed the same since the beginning and they saw no reason to change it up. The two stations were next to each other and so for the next two hours the five of them (Harry always waited around) chit-chatted and Harry ran through his lines a couple of times; he was one of the few actors that had actual lines as he played a guide for a short amount of time.

Liam’s prediction ended up being right; Zayn did a gruesome mix of torn, decaying flesh and fresh blood as if Liam had been eating something or someone with a mouth full of sharp looking teeth to complete the make up. He looked pretty horrifying and even his wide grin of approval at Zayn looked downright menacing. Zayn laughed and gave him a swat on the arse when he stood up to go back to the prop area to finish off his costume with a big, menacing looking axe; it was plastic, but the silver paint and what looked like dried blood made it look convincingly real.

“Looking good, Payne,” Kurt said as he sped by, right before he started shouting at someone for something or other, Liam didn’t really pay attention. He was a bit surprised that Kurt was so worked up and had to wonder if someone important was going to be coming through.

WIth his axe in hand, Liam went to wait with Niall and Harry for the pre-opening ritual. There were already a good number of the actors gathered, mostly the zombies for the laser tag. It wasn’t too much longer before the whole cast and crew was gathered (which was good because Liam could tell Niall was getting antsy) and Sam and Kurt stood at the center.

“Alright guys and gals, we’ve been preparing for this night for weeks now! You all know your roles, your lines, and the golden rule,” Sam shouted to be heard by the whole group.

“Have fun!” They all yelled the golden rule back. Liam couldn’t see Sam from where he was, but he could still imagine the smile on his boss’s face. Sam was pretty easy to please.

“You guys all look amazing and we’ve got a line almost down the street so let’s get this party started!”

With that they all cheered and there was a couple of minutes of people wishing each other good luck before they all dispersed to find their places. The first part of Liam’s scene was fairly early in the “show”, right after Niall’s scene, so they were able to walk together and despite his better judgement and at the risk of ruining some of the make up, Liam pulled Niall into a quick kiss before they parted ways. It was weird because of the prosthetics they were both wearing and Niall made a face at him for it when they parted.

“Have fun, babe,” Liam said softly and then gave Niall a smack on the arse to get him moving again. Niall shot him a look over his shoulder that promised he’d be sorry for that before he disappeared off to his spot.

Everything went quiet then, except for creepy noises that were being pumped through the speakers.

It was a couple of minutes before the first shriek echoed down the corridor and he had to fight to keep a grin off his face. He needed to get into character, to be prepared to be angry and menacing when it came to his part. It was hard to do both of those things when he heard Niall’s manic cackling from just down the way, because he could just picture Niall really hamming it up.

Liam could just make out Harry’s voice telling the tour not to be worried and making placating noises as some girl continued to squeal despite the fact Liam could tell they were passed Niall; Niall was still making quite the racket anyway, screaming something about eating eyeballs so he could see what they saw. Niall was pretty good at the improv stuff, Liam was just glad his own scenes usually just required him to grunt and sound dangerous, maybe a few lines here or there.

Then they were almost to him, Harry’s voice closer than ever, and Liam forced himself to block out Niall’s outlandish shouts and get into character. He took a deep breath, tensed all his muscles and waited to see Harry. Since he was the guide, Harry was the first one to reach Liam’s hiding spot. Liam exploded out with a menacing roar and shoved Harry against the opposite wall with the pole of his axe. The patrons screamed and Harry shouted at them to go, to get to the safe room.

“There is no safe room!” Liam boomed and then left Harry slumped against the wall to chase the group down the corridor, swinging his axe, until they turned a corner.

“There is no safe room,” Harry teased as Liam walked back to him. Liam shrugged and held out his hand to help Harry up.

“Better than eating their eyeballs, yeah?”

“Plays crazy a bit too well.”

Liam went back to what was his hiding spot and bumped fists with Puck, the executioner for the next tour, and then followed Harry through a hidden door. From there they were able to take a set of corridors to their second scene, which they had plenty of time to set up for before the tour reached them; there were plenty of scares for them to go through first.

“Reckon these could come in handy,” Harry said, shaking the chains and handcuffs he was about to be restrained by.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously thinking about sexy times right now?”

“Zayn did have a hand in designing the sets,” Harry said as if that explained everything.

“Just don’t tell me if you two actually do anything in here. And clean everything.”

Liam helped Harry get his prosthetic stomach on, wincing a little at just how realistic the fake entrails looked. He sprayed a little bit of the fake blood they kept on hand onto the prosthetic to make the wounds look fresh; they’d once tried to do something with Liam actually puncturing a blood bag in front of the patrons, but it was too messy to try and reset for the next group.

“I think I hear them,” Harry said and Liam quickly went into his hiding spot.

“Grossssss,” a girl squealed when her group entered the scene. Harry was impossible to miss, not only because he was a bloody mess but because he was hanging by chains on his wrists in the center of the room. He was in the perfect position to draw their attention away from Liam’s hiding spot.

“Ruuuuun,” Harry rasped, coughing and wheezing. “ruuuuuuun.”

“Where’s your safe room now?!” Liam cackled as he sprung out of hiding place and swung his axe just inches away from one of the patrons.

They screamed and panicked, rushing towards the exit with Liam right behind them. A teenage boy tripped and fell and Liam played it up, laughing menacingly as he stood over him. He raised his axe high as the boy scrambled up and away, screaming in a way he would likely deny later. Liam swung the axe downwards as soon as the boy was out of the way and then gave chase, continuing to laugh as the last patron bolted out of the exit.

“Nice show, mate,” Harry said, already using the trick latches to free himself.

“You too, the wheezing was a nice touch.”

“Ready to do it again?”

“You know it, all night long.”

“That’s what he said.”

Four and a half hours and hundreds of patrons later the last tour went through and the doors closed for the night. Liam told Harry he’d catch up with him and went back to meet up with Niall and walk with him back to the prep area where Sam was no doubt going to have another speech for a successful first night. Sam was a lot more predictable than he would have liked to think he was; Liam was also really good at picking out the patterns and habits of those around him..

Liam expected to meet Niall somewhere in the staff corridor, but when he didn’t spot him there he took the hidden door into Niall’s scene. Niall’s set was probably one of the most normal looking of the whole area, just a padded room splattered with fake blood and what looked to be the corpse of an orderly. There also wasn’t anywhere to hide and when he didn’t immediately spot Niall he felt a bolt of disappointment that he’d missed him.

“Looking for someone?”

Liam jumped, startled more than he wanted to admit, and spun to see Niall grinning at him. “Was that really necessary?”

“Definitely. Now, are you gonna stand there and pout at me all night or are we gonna go get this stuff off us so we can go home and celebrate the first successful night?”

Liam almost rolled his eyes at the ridiculous way Niall wiggled his eyebrows, but resisted the urge and instead just followed him out of the set and toward the back rooms. They joined their three friends and listened to the tail end of Sam’s speech and Liam vaguely noted that Kurt looked more relaxed than he had at the beginning of the night. After the speech was done there was the process of taking off all their prosthetics and getting out of costume before they could head home for the night.

Liam knew exactly what he was in store for at home with the way that Louis and Niall couldn’t keep their hands off each other on the drive. Not that he was going to complain, he was just as pumped up as they were after a successful night. They had a lot of energy to burn off.

He just made the turn down their road when he felt his chair move and then hot breath against his neck, a shudder winding down his spine. “I want you to use those big guns you’ve been flashing around all night and fuck me against the wall, can you do that?”

“Jesus, Lou,” Liam groaned, his dick already stirring at the thought. “What’s Niall to do then?”

“Watch and then one of you two can suck me off,” Niall replied.

“Unless you wank off watching,” Louis teased.

Liam practically sped down the deserted street and pulled into their driveway faster than was necessary and hurriedly turned the engine off. His boyfriends were horrible teases, but he planned on making them both pay for it.


End file.
